


Too Long to Wait: Good Companion

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [41]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellohir plays with his kitty Mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Good Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirebound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirebound/gifts).



Ellohir was bored. Frodo napped, Aragorn was doing kingly things, and his friend Kelvin had been punished by his father and was banished from playing.

"Mouse-Mouse," he called to the small ball of fur that purred on his bed. He sang, "You are my Mousie, my sweet, sweet Mousie, you make me happy, your face is striped…"

Mousie gave Ellohir a sleepy meow and stretched her paws outward.

Ellohir pulled out the toy he had made from stick, string, and crow feathers.

Mousie leaped to life, batting at the feathers with enthusiasm. Ellohir, bored no longer, laughed with delight.


End file.
